pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodlines (Part 1)
Bloodlines (Part 1) is the twenty-first episode of the second season of The Pretender which first aired May 16, 1998 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker; Paul Dillon as Angelo; also features Jon Gries as Broots and Amir Aboulela as Gar. Summary Recap In the middle of the night two men are burning a pile of equipment, including a birthing table with shackles on it. It has The Centre’s logo on it. Miss Parker has trouble sleeping, as she is haunted by what Mr. Fenigor said – that the answer to who killed Parker’s mother lies in the Red Files. He also gave her a keyword “Prodigy”. Jarod got an envelope from Mr. Fenigor that contained a key; a half burned business card from the NuGenesis Family Group with the numbers 12-072463-01 written on the back, and a Telex that says "The Boy." The address on the Telex is 240 Rte 1, Charlevoix, Michigan. Also, a word, "Prodigy" is handwritten in red on the Telex and circled. Jarod goes to see the address in Michigan and it turns out to be the house from where he was taken as a child. It was burnt down a bit later and his parents vanished the same night. Now the remains are owned by someone located at Blue Cove, Delaware. The NuGenesis fertility clinic in Atlanta, Georgia is the place where Dr. Jarod Spock is starting another job. In the Centre SL-14, infirmary AB-9 is Mr. Fenigor, hooked up on machines. Miss Parker goes there to find out who killed her mother, but she is interrupted by his nurse. Broots informs Parker that Mr. Raines is packing up his office to go. Parker wants to know where and simultaneously gives Broots an assignment to find out what the keyword “Prodigy” represents. Sydney tries to use an experimental neurostimulation therapy that hopefully unscramble Angelo’s mind. Jarod snoops around NuGenesis database, trying to find the match for the numbers 12-072463-01, but is interrupted by Jeremy, who says that for maintaining the patients’ confidentiality, everything is run via numbers and that Jeremy is the only one with the access to the database. Later Jarod sees a nurse taking a blood sample from a child's finger. He remembers that the same happened to him in NuGenesis, when he was a child. Broots goes through Mr. Raines’ materials and finds something, but at that moment Mr. Raines returns and he hides. Miss Parker sees with joy Angelo’s progress, when he sips tea from porcelain cup. Parker has a hunch that Jarod was behind the therapy and Sydney reveals, that it was in fact Jarod’s plan. Broots arrives and is as stunned as everyone else. Broots brought back from Raines’s office a photo of elementary school children, which he had 20 more of. Angelo sees it and empaths Red Files and a flashback of his own occurs, he starts to remember how he was stolen, he yells “They can’t do it again! Not again!” and runs out of the room to send the photo to Jarod. Jarod sees the photo and realizes that the Centre is planning on making another pretender. The suspicious janitor at NuGenesis is going through Jarod’s materials and finds the class photograph and Jarods mother’s picture that is attached to it. Angelo hides himself at SL-26 and pointing below says that answers are there. Sydney brings Angelo away as his therapy is half-way through and he has to take the shots at specific intervals or they will not work and he’ll regress permanently. They go to SL-27 see a delivery room and in the next door they see workers reconstructing the sublevel. Parker asks Broots to find the room’s security camera footage. Jarod goes for another attempt at getting the id-number into the database and he gets startled by the janitor, who tells him, that if he continues to find answers like that he gets caught and promises to help him. Jarod is suspicious until the janitor pulls out Jarods mother’s picture and says that he’s mother trusted him. The janitor tells Jarod that he's been working at Nugenesis for over 30 years and that Jarod's parents stayed there for over 6 months, trying to get pregnant. Jarod's mother showed him Jarod a year later, he met her once more, but then Jarod was already stolen and they were on the run. He says there was a lot of "weird stuff" going on, like the testing of children. He told Dr. Boris about it and Dr. Boris paid him to keep quiet. Then Dr. Boris put an end to it. Dr. Boris died and a few months after that and the weird stuff started recently happening again. Jarod shows him the picture that Angelo sent. The janitor says that it's a local elementary school. Jarod believes that one of the children in that picture is going to be taken - just like he was. Jarod tells him that he may need his help to stop it and the janitor is willing to help. Angelo trashes the room he is at, as all the memories are flooding in, Parker worries that he might remember too quickly and thus might lose his mind and all the knowledge with it, so she recommends Sydney to lower the dosage. Sydney explains to her the consequences concerning the changes in the medication dosages. The janitor takes Jarod into the basement and tells him that if Dr. Boris had the information Jarod needs anywhere; it would be stored down there. They find a safe, but it takes a key to open it, Jarod checks if the key from Mr. Fenigor's envelope fits and opens the safe. Inside, Jarod finds a reel of film that has the same number on it that is on the back of the NuGenesis card. He also finds the red files - one of which also matches the number on the card, within the card there is only medical data, only interesting line – destination – is blacked out. The reel of tape only shows a young Jarod solving the problem with the blocks from the room upstairs - the answer is "pi times the square root of 931, divided by the radius of the circle." Broots runs in with some incredible news. He has found the surveillance records from the birthing room. A visual record classified under Catherine Parker. It’s from the day that Miss Parker was born. The video reveals that Catherin Parker gave birth to twins – a girl and a boy, but the tape was cut off after a few seconds. Jarod is disappointed by the lack of usable information. The janitor remembers that Jarod's parents were named Margaret and Charles. He also tells Jarod that they may not be his biological parents as back in the days NuGenesis was also an adoption center. Dr. Boris headed up the adoption part of NuGenesis and Dr. Nick headed up the conception part, so the fact that Dr. Boris had Jarod's files might have meant that he was adopted. The janitor finds a piece of paper in the red files that has the word "Oakview" written on it, along with the phone number, 555-6507. He tells Jarod that the old Oakview Lodge, near Stone Mountain, is where his parents used to stay while they were at NuGenesis. Parker waits for her father to arrive and confronts her in the twin matter. Mr. Parker tells her that he was away when they were born and the baby boy died before he could ever live, so they wanted to spare Parker from the pain. He tells her that the baby is buried in the Centre grounds. Jarod goes to the Oakview Lodge to find something. He finds a man with a gun who thinks that he is a burglar. If the mistake is cleared, Jarod shows her mother’s picture and the innkeeper recognizes him as baby-Jarod. He tells Jarod that when his parents arrived in the winter Charles pulled him out of the frozen lake and saved his life. He also tells Jarod that he does not look like his parents. They go see the cottage where Jarod’s parents lived. He tells Jarod that his father was an air force pilot. Jarod asks if he could stay there for a while. Angelo is escaping the Centre and while doing so leaves a note to Sydney. Jarod watches the sunrise and the elementary school children picture. He decides to become a substitute teacher, Jarod Kotter, at the Avalon Elementary School's third grade class to find out who is the child The Centre is after. In the school he discovers the pledge of allegiance. Jarod has three children as potential targets – Davy Simpkins, Ari Thompson and Albert Williams. He divides the class into small groups, and groups Ari, Albert and Davy, assigning them the same test which he had to solve as a child in NuGenesis. Davy asks why they can’t cut out dinosaurs like the others and just then Dr. Nick walks into the school. Jarod leaves the class to work by themselves a second. Parker and Sydney discover that Angelo has escaped. In the school Jarod sees as Dr. Nick brings a lunchbox to his daughter. When he gets back the puzzle has been solved, but the threesome points to every member and Jarod does not get a clear answer. Mr. Raines shows Mr. Parker that Angelo had 7 Red Files in his quarters, as the sweepers found out. Raines wants Mr. Parker’s blessing to accelerate the Prodigy program to ensure its success. Mr. Parker replies – Get the new one. Now. So Raines orders Gar to bring the child. Jarod marks the three potential prodigies when someone knocks on the door. He opens it and there is Angelo! Jarod and Timmy talk and Jarod has an idea to use Angelo’s ability to find the right child, but as Angelo is more Timmy, than he is unable to do so. When Timmy takes his injection Jarod realizes that they are all special because of what’s in their blood. Jarod gets the three blood samples with the help of the janitor and gets them analyzed by Jeremy, after analyzing he calls to someone. Broots has found the second part of the birthing video. It turns out that the boy was born alive and Raines had him sent to NuGenesis. Dr. Boris’ daughter searches Jarod holding the three lab results that he had analyzed, saying that she has to contact one of them immediately, as it is a perfect match for a special project she is handling. Jarod gets the right kid, Davy Simpkins, but a little too late. Davy was just removed from his foster parents as e got a permanent placement. From the foster parents’ descriptions it is clear that the child services man was in fact Raines’s cleaner Gar and that they are probably at the county airstrip. As Jarod and Timmy get there, a plain with Gar and Davy is pulling off. They are too late. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker/Catherine Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines *John Beasley as Janitor at NuGenesis *George Coe as Dr. Nicholas Haring *Nancy Everhard as Dr. Cynthia DeWitt * as Mr. Fenigor *Kim Myers as Jarod's Mother *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Robert Curtis Brown as Mr. Brewster *Kim Robillard as Louis 'King' Rue *Caryn West as Mrs. Brewster *Jonathan Osser as Younger Jarod *Kevin West as Jeremy * as Davey Simpkins *Paul Dillon as Angelo *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring (Stars Cast) *Willie Gault as Willie the Sweeper *Rachel Winfree as Realtor *Denice Kumagai as Mrs. Watanabe *Amir Aboulela as Gar *Eleanor Comegys as Nurse *Dan Wilson as Worker #1 *Robert Ruth as Worker #2 *Lauren Schaffel as Ari Thompson *Daniel Hansen as Albert Williams *Robert Mortimer as Man Pretend *Fertility clinic employee - Dr. Jarod Spock. *Substitute teacher -Jarod Kotter. Quotes Related links http://www.mydailyplanet.com/02-43-44-bloodlines.htm Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes